Daughter of a Monster
by SolasTheDreadwolf
Summary: This is for all of my old fans of Daughter of a Monster! Join Rowan as she battles to control her raging emotions over the death of her loved ones and fights the true daughter of a monster for her very soul! AU set in the Mortal Kombat universe. Do enjoy!
1. Teaser

**A/N: All my dearest Daughter of a Monster fans, your dreams have come true. I am starting that fanfic up again. This time, focusing only on the Mortal Kombat universe. :D I am also going to make Rowan not nearly as Mary Sue and basically have a completely different AU in general. Either way, I hope you enjoy this little teaser! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

Rowan stared at the mirror, inspecting her new uniform. It wasn't her favorite, as it was rather plain for her tastes. But with a Thunder God as your mentor, it was inevitable. She tugged at the white kimono-like top, trying to get some sort of a view of her cleavage. It proved futile. With a grumble, she tied the deep blue sash around her waist and pulled on the matching white pants. If not for the blue trim and thunder bolt across her chest, she'd look like a damn mental patient.

"Miss Rowan, it is time to begin training." Raiden's steady voice was heard outside of her doorway. There was no door, but Raiden wasn't exactly the creeper type, so it bothered Rowan none. She laced up her black combat boots- the one thing she refused to change about her normal outfit- and headed out the door to her teacher. Upon seeing her, Raiden gave a fond smile. He had expressed that he found Rowan charming and enjoyed her company, thinking of her as a niece or perhaps a younger sibling. She beamed back at him.

"So what are we learning today, Lord Raiden?" She never forgot to say 'Lord' before his name, as it would result in fifty extra pushups that her noodle-y ass arms couldn't do on top of the fifty she already had to do every day.

"We are going to learn how to make a portal. We are visiting the Lin Kuei." He replied. Rowan tilted her head slightly.

"Lin Kuei? What's that? Some kind of temple?"

"You could say that. It is a temple for a clan of assassins. Led by Sub Zero. While I am away, he will train you."

Rowan stopped dead in her tracks. She was going to be trained by a freaking assassin?! On what? Making cookies?

"Why would I need to be trained by an assassin? I thought you said I didn't need to know how to fight? Just control my emotions and not let myself destroy anything?" She continued to follow Raiden outdoors and toward the long sloping drive that led up to her house. She owned a small farmhouse pretty much out in the middle of nowhere, which is how she liked it. She had moved here as soon as her grandmother had died and left the house to her in her will. Now, she didn't grow crops or tend to livestock, but she was planning on doing that in the future. Ya know, after she stopping destroying everything she touched.

"That is what I had wanted for you, but I have recently realized that perhaps training that indomitable spirit of yours may help keep your rages to a minimum. That is what I hope, anyway." He replied. Oh so wise.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." She replied. Though really, it made no sense at all. Why the hell would making her a killing machine help anything?

"True warriors use meditation and awareness throughout their daily lives. They have absolute focus and a strong enough will to be able to keep all emotion at bay. That is what I want Sub Zero to train you to do. Not karate-chop all of your opponent's heads off." He chuckled at his own joke, and Rowan actually laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but a laugh all the same.

They soon came to the end of the half-mile drive and took a swift right along an abandoned gravel road, heading toward what used to be a corn field, but was now a perfect place to practice her…abilities.

"Alright Rowan. Start by running to the end of the field and back. Then begin your normal exercises until I tell you to stop." Raiden murmured to her. She followed his directions, tirelessly running the mile or so to the edge of the field and back- two miles. She was a distance runner in high school, so it bothered her none. She kept far from the road, reaching upwards toward the sky, as in reverence to the Gods. After a few moments, the pearly white clouds that floated along in the sea of a sky began to swirl, turning a sickly dark grey. Thunder rolled loudly across the sky, sounding like a barrage of timpani. Lightning flashed, striking at the already burnt soil around her. Her eyes glowed white, no different than Raiden's himself. Except she was no God. She was a normal girl with a powerful gift and a raging temper. With that temper, she was undefeatable. No one could survive her deadly attacks of lightning and tornados and unsightly torrents of rain. That is why she needed to become a warrior. That is why she had to go to the Lin Kuei. So she wouldn't kill everyone close to her, like she had already done. She was no God of Thunder, but she was a hell of an opponent. She smirked.

"Good luck, Sub Zero."

 **A/N: I know it's short, but that's how teasers work, silly! If you want more, just say so! Fav and follow if you want to see more of Rowan and hear of her tales!**

 **Much love, devoted old fans,**

 **-Solas**


	2. Meeting the Grandmaster

**A/N: Here's another chapter, dearies! A small side note, I apologize for the excessive amount of cursing in this chapter. That's kind of just how Rowan is. She'll straighten up under Sub Zero's teaching, of course. ;)**

"That's enough, Rowan." Raiden murmured, looking amused. "Now it is time to learn how to create a portal." The moment Rowan put her hands down, the storm stopped. The clouds rolled away and returned to their pristine white state, and the rain ceased.

"Firstly, you must concentrate on where you want to go. It's usually easier once you've been there, but I think that you will be able to accomplish this task without having been there." Raiden began. "Then you must focus very hard on the space in front of you. Imagine your destination appearing before you out of thin air. It takes a great bit of practice and focus, so don't feel bad if you do not get it your first time."

Rowan began doing as he asked, focusing on what she assumed the Lin Kuei would look like appearing right in front of her. She closed her eyes tight, thinking hard and drawing energy from her very core to help fuel the portal. She peeked one eye open after about five minutes of this. She deflated when she saw nothing but broken, withered corn stalks and Raiden watching her with his arms crossed.

"Seriously? How long does this take?" Rowan muttered in annoyance. Raiden just gave a chuckle.

"It usually only takes a few moments for a portal to form. If not, you're not doing it correctly." He replied. Rowan huffed and closed her eyes again. Three agonizing hours later, and she still couldn't form a damn portal.

"We have spent enough time on this for today. For now, let us go to the Lin Kuei and meet your new Master." Rowan looked frustrated at having wasted so much time and not having been able to even create a spark of a portal. Raiden gave a light chuckle. "Do not be discouraged, Rowan. You will master it soon enough."

"Damn straight I will. Now what's this Sub Zero guy like?" Raiden gave a thoughtful smile.

"Um…cold." He replied with a small laugh, earning an annoyed glance from Rowan. "You'll find out soon enough. Come now." He formed a portal before him and stepped through. Rowan took a deep breath and followed her master.

Almost immediately, she was struck with a frigid gust of wind. She shivered violently, her teeth chattering. Raiden sure wasn't kidding when he said it was cold, that's for sure. She rubbed her arms in efforts to warm herself up, wishing Raiden had suggested she bring a coat, at least. She trudged through the snow after the Thunder God until she suddenly ran into his back.

"Oy!" she huffed. Before she could say anything more, Raiden continued forward again. She looked up at the large structure before them. It almost resembled a temple, but looked dark and sinister. It actually looked more like a military base than anything, now that Rowan though about it. They made their way to the huge doors that were guarded by four men on each side, all dressed in what looked to be all black with hints of blue. Their clothes were thick, no doubt lined with fur. Two of them, who looked to be older and presumably of higher rank than the other six wore cloaks that were lined in white spotted fur. Rowan gulped as Raiden and herself moved closer to them. They looked battle hardened and rather 'mean' as Rowan would put it. The two with the fur cloaks began walking toward them, meeting them halfway. They gave very deep bows.

"Lord Raiden." They both said in unison. "Welcome to the Lin Kuei." Raiden gave a slow nod and they stood up straight. Rowan peeked out from behind Lord Raiden, her eyes wider than saucers. They looked at her in confusion, then they seemed to realize who she was as well. They bowed again.

"Miss Rowan. We did not realize that Lord Raiden would be bringing his student. It is an honor to meet you." Rowan stared at them, stunned.

"Oh uh…you don't have to bow to me. I'm really not that important." She actually was, and she knew it, but it felt extremely uncomfortable to have grown men bowing in her presence. Especially if they could probably kill her without even actually trying. Despite what she said, they remained bowed, going even further and kneeling in the snow.

"You are the student of the Thunder God. Of course you are important. You are soon to also be under the teachings of our Grandmaster. There is no higher honor, Miss Rowan. If there is anything you need, we are _all_ at your disposal." One of them said. He looked like he wanted to glance up at her, but was holding back.

"O-Oh…heh…thanks. You guys can stand up if you want. Really, you don't have to bow. It's awkward for everybody." They stood as soon as she ordered them to stand, in perfect unison. Okay…that was creepy.

"You are too kind, Miss Rowan." The one who spoke before said. He watched her carefully, as if she'd explode in a heavenly light at any moment. Rowan fidgeted, swallowing down how uncomfortable she was. She'd have to get used to being treated like this if she was going to be living here.

"I guess so. I mean, if you think I am that's cool. I've always been under the impression that I'm a huge bitch." They shook their heads—again in unison. One opened his mouth to speak again, but Raiden put his hand up.

"That's enough. Go report to Sub Zero and tell him Rowan and I have arrived." They nodded and ran to go get their Grandmaster. The other six assassins began opening the door wider for the Thunder God and his student to walk through. One of them, who looked younger, came up to them.

"Would you like me to show you where to sit?" Raiden smiled warmly.

"That would be good. Don't want to sit anywhere the Grandmaster wouldn't approve, now would we?" he said this in a joking manner, but Rowan frowned deeply. This Grandmaster sounded like a serious hard ass. She was not terribly excited to meet him. The young master led them to what looked to be a dining area that resembled a high school cafeteria. Rowan blinked.

"Wow…so how many people are in this er…clan?"

"I do not know the exact number, Miss Rowan, but I would say well over three hundred." Rowan's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit?!"

"I apologize, but cursing is prohibited, Miss Rowan." Her jaw dropped further.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I curse like a damn sailor! This is fu-"

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive, Miss Rowan?" A deep voice behind her spoke and she whirled around with a small squeak of surprise. She was met with a man who towered even over her, and she was fairly tall. She looked up, her eyes wide. He wore a mask covering the lower half of his face as well as a trident shaped cowl on his head. All she could see were his magnificently blue eyes that made her heart stop cold.

"A-Ah…I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "Y-You must be-"

"Grandmaster Sub Zero. I will be your temporary Master while Raiden is taking care of a few things." He replied, his voice even and lacking even the slightest bit of emotion. Rowan stared at him as if he were a zoo animal on display. He seemed to take notice to her gawking. "Miss Rowan, if you keep your mouth open that wide, you'll attract flies. I try very hard to keep the insect population to a minimum inside of the stronghold." Rowan snapped her jaw shut as he said this, her eyes still wide. Oh she was so fucked. This man was going to train her until she was raw and bleeding. She looked to Raiden frantically.

"M-Master Raiden…maybe I can just help you with whatever you are doing! Yes! That will give me experience in uh…helping people!" Raiden seemed to find her amusing, because he chuckled.

"No, I'll be quite alright, Rowan. Grandmaster Sub Zero has a lot to teach you. He is Grandmaster of the legendary Lin Kuei for a reason." Raiden gave a light smirk as he watched Rowan deflate before his eyes. "I must get going as soon as possible. Try to behave dear. And don't destroy everything…that'd make a lot of assassins very _very_ angry." With that, he teleported away without another word, leaving his trainee in the dust. Rowan gulped at his last words. She would say it again. She was _so_ fucked. She slowly turned around to face Sub Zero again. His arms were folded over his chest. It was then that she noticed that his skin was extremely pale. So pale in fact, it almost looked…blue? She furrowed her brow.

"I see that you are curious about my skin coloration." Sub Zero murmured. Rowan straightened, coughing.

"I er…I apologize for staring. I mean no disrespect. I've just never seen anyone with blue skin. If it is blue. Maybe it's just the light."

"No, it is most certainly blue. It is because I am a cryomancer. That means I have the ability to manipulate ice." That would probably explain why his emotional levels were like that of a freaking iceberg. "If you are finished looking me over, Master Tanaka here can show you to your quarters. I have business to take care of that will take me the rest of the evening. Tanaka will fetch you from your room for dinner. Until then, I advise you stay in your quarters. Tomorrow I will give you a tour of the territory the Lin Kuei owns." He didn't wait for her to confirm, just turned and left along with a couple other men who looked to be of higher status. The young man from earlier stepped toward her, bowing.

"I am Master Tanaka, Miss Rowan. If you will follow me." Rowan could hear his thick accent, though his English was flawless. If she remembered correctly from her Asian studies class her senior year, Tanaka was a Japanese name. She didn't want to ask so as not to seem rude, so she didn't press. Tanaka led her down several hallways. So many to the point where Rowan knew that if she left her quarters, she'd be lost as hell anyway. Finally they came down a long corridor that resembled that of a hotel minus the ugly ass carpet. The rooms were given numbers, probably so people could actually find where they were staying. If there really were three hundred people training here, there had to be a crap-ton of rooms to keep track of. He led her to the room numbered '666'. Rowan sighed. Of course.

"This will be your room until Grandmaster Sub Zero puts together a more suitable one. I apologize for the lack of utilites. However, there is a toilet for you to do your business in. If you would like to shower after dinner, I can direct you to the women's shower area." Rowan straightened.

"There are other women here?"

"Only two so far, but Grandmaster Sub Zero only recently started accepting female recruits. There are expected to be many more by the end of this year." Tanaka replied. "Anyway. I will fetch you when it is time for dinner. I will see you later, Miss Rowan." He bowed, but didn't straighten. Rowan stared at him quizzically.

"Oh! Uh, you're dismissed." She wasn't used to be treated like freaking royalty. Tanaka stood up straight and offered her the first smile she'd seen tonight. It was somewhat forced, but a smile nonetheless. She returned it with a beaming smile of her own. Tanaka gave a small nod and left her to sit in her probably cursed 666 room until dinner came. She went inside, not daring to close the door all the way in case a freaking demon shot out of the toilet or something. She sat down on the fairly rickety bed, hoping that the room that Sub Zero was supposed to be setting up for her had one that was more comfortable. So. Now she would wait.

 **A/N: Sorry that chapter wasn't more exciting lol. Just trying to lay down a setting for ya! Hopefully chapter three will be up soon!**


	3. Smoke, the Male Model

**A/N: Brace yourself for a boring filler chapter!**

Rowan hadn't had much choice but to just sit on her bed. She didn't dare try to leave her room, both because Sub Zero had told her not to and also because she knew she'd get horribly lost in the maze of hallways. She sighed, lying back on the creaky bed, glancing around the room. Grey walls…drab blue-grey carpet that was extremely thin and practically cement. Grey bed sheets and one of those awful scratchy blankets with the satin trims that she thought only existed in the back of the closet. There was a very short, wide dresser beside the bed that looked like it'd only hold maybe a dozen pieces of apparel. She sighed. Other than that, the room was completely bare.

All she could really do was sit there until Tanaka came to get her. Which is exactly what she did. She must have drifted off to sleep, because after what seemed like ten minutes Tanaka returned, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"I apologize for interrupting, Miss Rowan. But the Grandmaster does not tolerate if people are late for meals." He murmured, straightening when she opened her eyes groggily.

"Oh yeah. It's all good dude. Er…Master Tanaka." She sat up, gave a stretch, and then stood up. Tanaka took a step back to give her plenty of room. He was about to bow when Rowan put her hand up.

"Please don't bow to me. It's so awkward. I know you respect me. Let's just not do the bow thing, okay?" she murmured. Tanaka nodded quickly.

"As you wish, Miss Rowan."

"Okay then Wesley. Let's go." She said with a small chuckle. Tanaka clearly didn't get her 'Princess Bride' reference, but she wasn't about to explain it. Tanaka led her to the dining hall, where people were clearly sitting by rank.

"Normally, Miss Rowan, you would be sitting with the first years. However, since you are much older than first years, Grandmaster Sub Zero has decided that you will be permitted to sit with him and his Senior Masters." Tanaka gave a slight smile. "It is the highest honor."

"Heh…yeah…I bet it is. Say, how old are the first years? Maybe I wouldn't mind sitting with them." She asked quickly. Tanaka pointed to a group of four to five year old children who were being remarkably quiet, but clearly struggling to sit still.

"You would benefit much more from sitting with the Grandmaster and the Senior Masters. You would learn quite a lot, even just through dinner." Rowan swallowed, clearly looking very nervous as Master Tanaka led her to the center table. There were several men wearing fairly fancy-looking uniforms that were primarily black with a colored sash across their chest. They were all wearing fur cloaks. What was strangest to her was that they all wore black masks that covered their face. How in the hell were they going to eat? Master Tanaka stopped her, giving a deep bow to the group of men in front of them. Rowan stared at Tanaka for a moment before he elbowed her side. Her eyes widened as she realized how stupid she must look just standing in front of all these Senior Masters. She quickly bent at the waist, her body practically at a 90-degree angle.

"Master Tanaka, Miss Rowan, you may rise." One of them said. Rowan gulped. Lovely. She was probably already on the shit list. She carefully stood up straight, keeping her gaze low, not sure if she was allowed to make eye contact or anything like that. Several gave soft chuckles. The one that spoke before spoke again.

"Miss Rowan, we're not Gods. You can look up at us." At that, Rowan carefully looked up at them. The one nearest to her, who was turned slightly in his chair to see her, was smiling beneath his mask. At least, she assumed he was by the way the corners of his eyes were crinkled upward. He had bright silver colored eyes that shone brightly in amusement.

"You can sit beside me, Rowan. I don't bite." He leaned toward her slightly. "Scorch does, so be careful." He gestured to the ninja on her other side of her chair, who rolled his eyes. Rowan relaxed when she saw how seemingly kind they were. So maybe they weren't all hard-asses like Sub Zero seemed to be. She carefully sat down between Scorch and the ninja with the silver eyes. Tanaka was dismissed, and they all turned to face forward. The other four ninja were watching her rather curiously, one seemed to be glaring at her, but she wasn't really sure.

"Alright since everyone else is shy, I'll begin." The man with the silver eyes said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Hello, Rowan. Welcome to the Lin Kuei. I am Smoke. I serve as Sub Zero's closest advisor and hopefully his friend. I'm kind of a big deal." He winked at her, making her cheeks flush slightly. She hadn't even seen his face, but those eyes by themselves made her stomach do kick flips.

"Oh…hi, Smoke." She offered a small smile. If he were as big of a deal as he claimed to be, befriending him would definitely be in her favor. And he seemed to want to be her friend.

"I suppose I'll go next." The ninja beside Smoke said. "I'm known as Poison. I'm in charge of the education of Lin Kuei students. Not including fighting education, of course." He chuckled quietly. "I'm not one of the teachers, by any means. I just decide what the curriculum is." Rowan gave a small nod to show she understood. That was pretty interesting. The master next to Poison piped up.

"I am Master Viper." He had what Rowan could only think of as a Kenyan accent, but his eyes were an intense green. "I am in charge of the training of first through fifth years as well as a part of Sub Zero's advisory council. I am also in charge of medical training for students who either cannot or do not want to train as assassins. It is a pleasure to finally meet Lord Raiden's student." Rowan gave a smile and a small nod.

"The same goes for all of you. I feel very humbled in your presence." She tried to sound as respectful as possible, but it only earned her a few laughs, mostly from Smoke and Scorch.

"There's no need for the formality, Rowan. Except maybe at first with Sub Zero. Even then, after a few weeks once he's used to you, he won't mind you speaking casually to him." Smoke told her with a small laugh. Rowan shifted in her seat a bit.

"I see…sorry. For being so formal." This earned her another few chuckles. The chair beside Viper was empty, leaving Rowan to assume that it belonged to Sub Zero. Next to the empty chair was another ninja whom Rowan now realized was a woman. At first glance, she didn't look like one, as her shoulders were rather broad and very buff, and her hair was likely hidden under the black hood they all wore. She raised her chin slightly as she realized it was her turn to introduce herself.

"I am Razor. I am in charge of training fifth through tenth years. I am also part of Sub Zero's advisory council with Smoke and Viper." She had no more to say, now looking away from Rowan and toward an adjacent hallway Rowan guessed Sub Zero would probably emerge any moment now. The last ninja, the one beside her, spoke up.

"I'm Master Scorch. I am in charge of Master Initiation Training. Trainees that have excelled in their classes and training come to be to become full fledged Masters like us. They get better contracts worth more money, and they have the opportunity to become a Teacher or a Trainer." He gave a small bow of his head to Rowan. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Rowan opened her mouth to respond to him, but he raised his hand. She blinked, confused as to what he was doing until she realized that Sub Zero was finally emerging from the small side hallway that Razor had been looking at earlier. All of the trainees and masters in the dining hall stood up in respect to him. Rowan quickly did as well, giving an effort to earn the favor of the esteemed Grandmaster. He approached the table, and all of the Masters at the table gave a small bow before he sat down. Once he sat, everyone else in the dining hall sat down and continued on in their conversation. What looked to be maids and servants of some kind came out of the huge kitchen doors carrying large bowls of steaming rice and some kind of meat. Each table got one large bowl of rice and one smaller bowl of meat, as well as individual bowls for them to eat out of.

Rowan watched in awe at the fluidity of everything. Nothing went wrong, and everyone got plenty of food. And there were hundreds of people in the very large hall. Four servants approached the center table, where Rowan and all the Masters (as well as the Grandmaster, of course) sat. They had the large bowl of rice and three smaller bowls. One had meat, which she assumed was something found in the mountains. Another had eggs, and the last one some kind of vegetable concoction that she couldn't completely recognize. The servants passed them all their bowls and chopsticks, then bowed and left at the wave of Sub Zero's hand. Sub Zero gestured for the Masters to get their food, and they did. Rowan, not knowing quite what to do, snagged some rice and a few pieces of meat. She couldn't help but notice that Sub Zero did not get anything. He seemed to have his cold blue eyes on her, probably waiting for her to make some grave mistake. So far it didn't seem she had, because he didn't say a word to her. Wow, way to make a girl feel uncomfortable.

"Er…Grandmaster Sub Zero, if I may ask…why aren't you eating?" she asked carefully. All of the Masters paused to look at her, then at Sub Zero. With a flick of his hand they looked back down at their food, as if he had told them to disregard the conversation.

"You are my guest. It is rude for the host to eat before the guest." He replied. Rowan blinked, looking down at her food for a moment. So that's why he was watching her like a hawk. He was waiting for her to take a bite so he could start eating.

"Oh sh-iizz sorry." She corrected her language and quickly took a bite. She actually heard a small chuckle come from Sub Zero as he began to serve himself. Once he had his food, all of the Masters at the table pulled off their masks and tight hoods over their head, Sub Zero doing the same with his mask and cowl. Despite her mouth being full of food, her jaw dropped open. Her eyes were of course drawn to Sub Zero first. His hair was long and pure white, like snow that had just fallen. She almost snorted when she compared his hair to freshly fallen snow. If she had said that out loud, she'd probably get punched in the face. He seemed to have a slight stubble that matched his white hair, though it was more o clock shadow. What was most obvious of course was the deep pink colored scar over his eye that began just above his white eyebrow and curved along his sharp cheekbone down to his jawline. She wondered how the hell he had ever done that.

When she realized she was completely and utterly checking him out, she swiftly moved her gaze along the table, taking in each Master Ninja's appearance. Razor was clearly Chinese despite Rowan not having heard even a trace of an accent from her. Rowan couldn't help but admire her inky black hair that fell down to her shoulders, perfectly straight without even a single hair out of place despite it having been shoved up into a cowl.

She continued over and looked at Scorch. He too was most likely Chinese, with a round, jolly looking face and a grin aimed her way. She returned the smile and moved on to the next ninja, who almost made her fall out of her chair.

Freaking Smoke.

His hair was as perfectly silver as his eyes, and it fell all the way down his back. It was straight, but had a weightless quality to it. If she ran her fingers through his hair, she'd probably barely feel it. If his beautiful ass hair wasn't enough, then his face is most likely what made Rowan's ovaries literally explode. Of course he had to glance over at her right as she was gawking at him, making him smirk and waggle his eyebrows. She felt her face flush and a cough rose up in her throat. She quickly looked away and moved on to Master Viper. He had an air of etherealism to him that made her stare for a while. He ate very carefully, every move calculated. She already decided she liked him.

Last was Poison, who actually looked very similar to Razor. She had a distinct feeling that they were related in some way. Once Rowan was finished gawking at everyone, she actually began to eat. She thanked god she knew how to use chopsticks, or she'd have looked like even more of an idiot than she already did. Once dinner was finished, Sub Zero slowly stood.

"Rowan, Smoke will show you to the room that was made up for you. I hope it will be to your liking. Training begins immediately after the morning meal tomorrow. I expect you to be ready to learn." He gave a small bow of his head and left. Rowan swallowed, her eyes widening. She felt a light punch to her shoulder and looked over, seeing male-model Smoke.

"Well don't just sit there, let's get you all nice and comfy in your room, shall we?" Smoke smiled.

 **A/N: I know that was a gross filler chapter, but bear with me! More will start happening very soon! Read and review, my dears!**


End file.
